Mnemosyne
by jeslyn-nighthawk
Summary: After finishing her apprenticeship with Snape, Hermione joins an archaeological excavation in Greece. Research into an ancient potion will have consequences that neither could have imagined. Has a back story in Sophocles' Oedipus. Please, please, please R


**Mnemosyne**

**by**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

_A/N: This fic is for Audrey, to whom I promised it for Christmas. Felisa, you might not want to read this one, as it will have definite squick value later on. _

**_Prologue_**

_Miss Granger, _

_ I have recently had an interesting correspondence from my close friend, Professor Petroklos of __Thebes__. I trust that you are, of course, familiar with his work in ancient charmwork and excavations in __Greece__? Two months ago, while doing geophysical examinations of the hills to the west of __Thebes__, Professor Petroklos and his team uncovered a Mycenaean period tomb, well warded and more cleverly hidden. Once they finally broke through the wards, it became obvious that whomever was interred in the tomb had been an alchemist, due to several of the inscriptions on the outer walls of the tomb. Petroklos has not yet opened the tomb, for he believes it in the best interests of himself and his team that he wait until they have a Potions expert on hand. He wrote to me, hoping to borrow the use of my Potions Master, as we all know that Severus is the foremost expert in ancient alchemy. _

_ Severus, however, replied that he was "not to be bothered with some harebrained excavation in the middle of nowhere in __Greece__" and that if they were really that "desperate, then they should look up my hapless apprentice!" This seemed like a splendid idea to me, as I have heard through the grape vine that you have not yet decided on a post-apprenticeship position, and I thought that perhaps this diversion would afford you the time you might like to make a decision. The fellowship they are offering includes room, board, living and travel expenses, and I must say that Grecian beaches during the summer time are quite lovely. I will, of course include Professor Petroklos' contact information, so that you might ask any questions of him yourself. Please let me know of your final decision. _

_Sincerely, _

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Severus, _

_ Should I thank you for the recommendation? Though I do resent being called "hapless," as well as still being referred to as your apprentice (I am my own Potions Mistress now, thank you!), I am grateful for the opportunity to participate in a potentially name-making excavation. I know that whatever you told Dumbledore, that you probably still miss Greece, and that you did enjoy your time finding "new" potions back in the day. _

_ Or perhaps you really have no more desire for the thrill of "digging long days in the dirt under an unbearably hot sun while some other idiot is complaining of the dust and heat?" Regardless of your reasons, I feel I should thank you anyway. You may have made my career. So, thank you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione _

_My hapless Apprentice, _

_ It should not surprise me that you would take my lack of desire to spend the summer under a blistering sun digging in the dirt in a potentially fruitless search as anything other that what it is. It is not my fault that Dumbledore took it into his head that that was a recommendation of your skills. Still, of all the hapless idiots out there, I suppose you are the least likely to totally bollocks things up, as you have the benefit of my superior teaching and advice. Good luck and good riddance. _

_Sincerely, _

_  
Severus Hadrian Snape_

_Severus, _

_Does that mean that I can count on your advice via owl, then?_

_-Hermione_

_H, _

_Don't count on it. _

_S. _

A/N: There it is! A prologue of a new fic! The background will come more in the next few chapters, I promise. Also, I really haven't abandoned my other fics, this one just wouldn't let me go. And, in the bout of a six month long spell of writer's block, I couldn't let this one pass me by. Please leave a review!

Thanks for reading,

Jes


End file.
